You'll Always Know
by GinnyWeasley5
Summary: Just a one shot about a thing between Al Potter and OC, Clara Ashton. Written for the Quidditch League FanFiction Competition. Reviews are welcomed!


**Prompts: **

**"Children aren't happy with nothing to ignore, And that's what parents were created for."**

**Confused**

**Frog **

**Disaster**

**"Your words create what you speak about. Learn to speak positively."**

**Okay, so before I start, I'll just tell you all that I have to use the prompts above in this fanfic! Enjoy!**

"CLARA ASHTON!"

Go away! I'm trying to sleep, Merlin, people these days have no respect for sleeping people!

"CLARA BLOODY ASHTON!"

Right, that's it.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS IT?" I roar back at my best friend, Rose Weasley, who is standing above me, as I lie on my bed.

"IT'S BREAKFAST TIME!" Rose shouts back.

"BREAKFAST!" I shout, jumping up and hugging her.

Erm, well, this is actually our relationship half the time; us screaming at each other. But hey! It's what makes us best friends!

"Oh, and Al will be there," Rose smirks at me.

I roll my eyes, searching through my trunk for my Ravenclaw Quidditch Jersey, with my last name '_Ashton' _on the back and number _'5'. _I always wear it to breakfast over my pyjama top and pyjama shorts. Rose and I on weekends always go down to breakfast in our pyjamas at 7:30am so that no one can see us. Well, not 'no one', just a minimal amount of people.

"I do not like him and he does _not _like me!" I laugh, shaking my hair out.

"Oh my Merlin! Did you see the way he looked at you! And I saw the way you looked at him in Potions," Rose giggles.

"And I saw the way you look at Scorp," I laugh.

Rose looks at me as if she's confused.

I give an awkward look towards her, looking at her as if she's crazy.

"You can go off and have your blissfully ignorant dreams by yourself," I mutter, slipping into my ballet flats and grabbing my wand. "Let's go."

As soon as we get out of the Common Room and then door shuts behind us, Rose cries out.

"What did you do this time?" I ask.

"My necklace!" she gasps.

I gasp along with her. We both have these special friendship necklaces that bond us for life. If one of us doesn't wear it, the other starts to feel sick and it can kill us. I feel something clawing at my stomach and it's not for food.

"We have to go get it," I mutter weakly.

We knock on the door and the knocker gives us a riddle.

"Your words create what you speak about. Learn to speak positively. What does this mean?" it asks us.

"It means that you need to chose your words wisely in order to be a positive speaker as your words are what come out of your mouth and are, in further consideration, form your voice," I answer quickly.

"Well spoken," the knocker says and the door opens.

Rose runs up the stairs and soon she's back down with the necklace around her neck. My stomach starts to loose up and is no longer hurting.

"Phew, that was a bit of a scare," Rose smiles, hugging me.

"Let's go and get food," I smile, linking me arms with her.

As we're walking down the corridor to the Great Hall, I spot something. And then scream.

"A FROG!"

"A FROG!" Rose screams.

"EWWW EWWW EWWW THIS IS A DISASTER!" I scream.

"HOW? IT DOESN'T MATTER! LET'S RUN!" Rose shouts and we both shoot off and soon we're down at the Great Hall and seated at the Slytherin Table with Scorp and Al. I send him a quick smile and he grins back - woah, he's super sexy.

And wow, I did not just say that. Well, think that but whatever!

I go and sit next to him, greeting him good morning and stealing a bit of pancake off his plate.

"Thanks," I grin.

"Oi!" he cries.

"Sorry! But do you still want it?" I flirt.

"I'm good," he grins and suddenly his hand is around my waist, out of sight of Rose and Scorp. This is not the first time.

The post comes and dropped before me is a thick letter from my parents no doubt. I turn it over. Yep, _Mr & Mrs Ashton of Ashton Manor _is written in swirly writing on the back. No doubt full of invites for all my friends to come to the Annual Ashton Ball. And a reminder about dress shopping.

"My parents are so annoying," I say.

"Children aren't happy with nothing to ignore, And that's what parents were created for," Rose tells me.

"Spoken like a true Ravenclaw," I laugh.

I keep eating, trying to ignore the warmth on m waist.

"I want to talk to you," Al whispers in my ear.

"Okay, where?" I ask, butterflies erupting into my stomach.

"Out there. And Rose and Scorp are so engrossed in themselves, they won't notice us," he smiles.

We slide off the bench, his hand not leaving my waist as we walk. We walk out to the Black Lake, near the rocks.

"I like you."

I choke on my own spit, thinking I'm mishearing what he said.

"I like you," he says again, slowly his eyes twinkling.

And then what happened next was awkward. I don't know what happened, or how it happened but suddenly I grabbed him and we were kissing. It was slow and soft, nothing I really knew.

I pull back, red and heat tingling my cheeks.

"I'm guessing you like me too?" he smirks.

"I - I don't - I think - I must," I stutter, focusing on his eyes.

"Good," he smiles.

And suddenly I'm running. Back up to the Castle. Freaking out.

"Rose!" I shout as I burst into the Great Hall. She looks up worried. I run back out, starting to cry, having no idea what's going on. My sobs echo throughout the hall and I get to the Ravenclaw Tower.

"What came first -" the knocker starts to ask.

"Neither!" I sob and run up to our dorm. I collapse onto my bed, crying. Not knowing how this resulted to this.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Rose asks me, hugging me.

"AltoldmehelikedmeandthenwekissedandthenItolfhimIlikedhimbackandthenIstartedrunning! What's going on?" I cry, hugging Rose.

"Oh honey, you just freaked out, it's okay. Do you really like him?" she asks me.

I nod.

"Well then, you need to go talk to him."

"Um, Al, can I talk to you?" I ask him as I walk past him.

He looks hurt and angry and frustrated and I don't know but nods anywhere. We walk to the next corridor, which is deserted.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry, I just panicked and I really like you," I gush out, kissing him.

He kisses me back but then pulls back.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"I'm sure," I smile.

**A/N: Okay so this was really random but it's for the Quidditch League Fan fiction Competition. Reviews are welcome and make sure to check out my other fanfics! **

**~ Ginny **


End file.
